sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Holt (actor)
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Van Nuys, California, U.S. | death_cause = Heart attack | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1950–1985 }} Robert John Holthaus (December 28, 1928 – August 2, 1985), better known as Bob Holt, was an American actor best known for his voice work. Career Holt's first film role came in 1950, acting as Octavius Caesar in Julius Caesar. His career as a voice artist began with the 1968 short film Johnny Learns His Manners, for which he provided all of the voices. He later appeared in such works as Bedknobs and Broomsticks, several animated television specials with Dr. Seuss, and the animated film version of Charlotte's Web. Holt appeared in a variety of different works, including animated films for both adults (the 1974 sequel The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat) and for children, as well as voice and acting work in live-action films (for the blaxploitation film Abby, Holt provided the voice of the Demon). In 1975, he was the voice of Grape Ape on The New Tom and Jerry Show. The same year, Holt provided the voice of Avatar in Ralph Bakshi's film Wizards. Avatar's voice was an imitation of actor Peter Falk. In 1982, Bob Holt played the title role in Marvel Productions' The Incredible Hulk, also in the process creating a library of stock roars that would be used for many years afterwards. Death Holt died of a heart attack on August 2, 1985, in Van Nuys, California. His interment was at Forest Lawn Memorial Park, Glendale. Filmography *''The Great St. Louis Bank Robbery'' (1959) .... Police Dispatcher *''Julius Caesar'' (1950) .... Octavius Caesar *''Johnny Learns His Manners'' (1968) (voice) .... All the Voices *''Doctor Dolittle'' (1970) TV Series (voice) (as Robert Holt) .... Dr. John Dolittle *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (1971) (voice) (as Robert Holt) .... Mr. Codfish *''The Mouse Returns'' (1971) (voice) .... Yuri Haruto *''Pink-In'' (1971) (voice) (uncredited) .... Loud-Mouth Louie *''Love, American Style'' (1972) TV Episode (voice) .... (segment "Love and the Private Eye") *''Kloot's Kounty'' (1973) (voice) .... Hoot Kloot *''New Zoo Revue'' (1972) (voice) .... Charlie Owl *''The Barkleys'' (1972) TV Series (voice) *''The Houndcats'' (1972) TV Series (voice) .... Various *''Support Your Local Serpent'' (1972) (voice) .... The Blue Racer/Japanese Beetle *''Flight to the Finish'' (1972) (voice) .... Crazylegs Crane *''The Lorax'' (1972) (TV) (voice) .... The Lorax, The Once-ler *''The Bear Who Slept Through Christmas'' (1973) (TV) (voice) (as Robert Holt) .... Santa Claus *''Ten Miles to the Gallop'' (1973) (voice) .... Hoot Kloot *''Stirrups and Hiccups'' (1973) (voice) .... Hoot Kloot *''A Self-Winding Sidewinder'' (1973) (voice) .... Hoot Kloot *''Pay Your Buffalo Bill'' (1973) (voice) .... Hoot Kloot *''The Addams Family'' (1973) TV Series (voice) *''Bailey's Comets'' (1973) TV Series (voice) .... Dude *''The Shoe Must Go On'' (1973) (voice) .... Hoot Kloot/Fester *''Apache on the County Seat'' (1973) (voice) .... Hoot Kloot *''Charlotte's Web'' (1973) (voice) .... Homer Zuckerman *''Wham and Eggs'' (1973) (voice) .... Dragon *''Dr. Seuss on the Loose'' (1973) (TV) (voice) .... Sylvester McMonkey McBean/Sneetches *''Abby'' (1974) (voice) .... The Demon *''Bows and Errors'' (1974) (voice) .... Dogfather *''Deviled Yeggs'' (1974) (voice) *''Mother Dogfather'' (1974) (voice) .... Dogfather/Pug *''The Big House Ain't a Home'' (1974) (voice) .... Dogfather *''Heist and Seek'' (1974) (voice) *''The Goose That Laid a Golden Egg'' (1974) (voice) .... Dogfather *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1974) TV Series (voice) *''The Dogfather'' (1974) (voice) .... Dogfather *''The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat'' (1974) (voice) .... Many voices *''Mesa Trouble'' (1974) (voice) .... Hoot Kloot *''Saddle Soap Opera'' (1974) (voice) .... Hoot Kloot *''By Hoot or by Crook'' (1974) (voice) .... Hoot Kloot *''Strange on the Range'' (1974) (voice) *''The Badge and the Beautiful'' (1974) (voice) .... Hoot Kloot *''Big Beef at the O.K. Corral'' (1974) (voice) .... Hoot Kloot *''As the Tumbleweed Turns'' (1974) (voice) .... Hoot Kloot *''Giddy Up Woe'' (1974) (voice) .... Hoot Kloot *''Gold Struck'' (1974) (voice) .... Hoot Kloot *''Phony Express'' (1974) (voice) .... Hoot Kloot *''Fraidy Cat'' (1975) TV Series (voice) .... Additional voices *''Uncle Croc's Block'' (1975) TV Series (voice) .... Additional voices *''Rockhounds'' (1975) (voice) *''The New Tom & Jerry Show'' (1975) TV Series (voice) .... Grape Ape *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' (1975) TV Series (voice) .... Great Grape Ape *''Goldilox & the Three Hoods'' (1975) (voice) .... Dogfather *''The Day of the Locust'' (1975) .... Tour Guide *''Eagle Beagles'' (1975) (voice) .... Dogfather *''From Nags to Riches'' (1975) (voice) *''Haunting Dog'' (1975) (voice) .... Dogfather *''M-o-n-e-y Spells Love'' (1975) (voice) *''Rock-a-Bye Maybe'' (1975) (voice) .... Dogfather *''Watch the Birdie'' (1975) (voice) .... Dogfather/Pug *''Saltwater Tuffy'' (1975) (voice) .... Dogfather/Pugg *''The Hoober-Bloob Highway'' (1975) (TV) (voice) .... Mr. Hoober-Bloob *''Tony Orlando and Dawn'' (1974) TV Series .... Regular (1976) *''The Pink Panther and Friends'' (1976) TV Series (voice) .... Hoot Kloot/Fester/Harry Halibut *''Medicur'' (1976) (voice) *''The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour'' (1976) TV Series (voice) *''The Mouse and His Child'' (1977) (voice) .... Muskrat *''The Skatebirds'' (1977) TV Series (voice) .... Satchel Pelican *''The Oddball Couple'' (1977) TV Series (voice) .... Additional voices *''The Kentucky Fried Movie'' (1977) (voice) .... Voice overs *''Wizards'' (1977) (voice) .... Avatar *''Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics'' (1977) TV Series (voice) .... Dinky Dalton, Grape Ape, Orville Octopus *''The Fabulous Funnies'' (1978) TV Series (voice) .... Alley Oop/Foozy/King Guzzle *''Challenge of the SuperFriends'' (1978) TV Series (voice) *''The Puppy Who Wanted a Boy'' (1978) (TV) (voice) *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' (1978) TV Series (voice) .... Additional voices *''The New Animated Adventures of Flash Gordon'' (1979) TV Series .... Additional Voices *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (1981) (voice) .... The Juggernaut (roars) *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' (1981) TV Series (voice) .... Additional Voices *''The Smurfs'' (1981) TV Series (voice) .... The King (1982–1984) *''Dennis the Menace in Mayday for Mother'' (1981) (TV) (voice) .... Henry Mitchell *''Strawberry Shortcake in Big Apple City'' (1981) (TV) (voice) .... Coco Nutwork *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1982) TV Series (voice) .... The Hulk, Additional Voices *''Flash Gordon: The Greatest Adventure of All'' (1982) (TV) (voice) .... Zarkov *''The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat'' (1982) (TV) (voice) .... The Grinch *''Horizons'' (1983) (voice) .... Grandfather *''The Biskitts'' (1983) TV Series (voice) .... Spinner/Bump/Flip *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (1983) TV Series (voice) .... Shadow Demon *''Rubik, the Amazing Cube'' (1983) TV Series (voice) .... Additional Voices *''Gremlins'' (1984) (voice) .... Gremlins/Mogwai vocal effects *''The Snorks'' (1984) TV Series (voice) .... Mr. Seaworthy *''Challenge of the GoBots'' (1984) TV Series (voice) .... Cop-Tur (1984-1985) *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' (1985) TV Series (voice) .... Zagras the Wizard *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (1985) TV Series (voice) .... Dom Gordo of Ghent, Giant *''Explorers'' (1985) (voice) .... Special vocal effects (as Robert Holt) *''The Adventures of the American Rabbit'' (1986) (voice) .... Rodney/Penguin 3 (final film released after his death) References External links * * Category:1928 births Category:1985 deaths Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from St. Louis Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Glendale)